


Flashlight Flies

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reminisce one of his best memories but creates a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashlight Flies

One of Jack’s best memories was when he was six when he first moved to America. Sure, it doesn’t start happy. The kids would say he talked funny when he spoke in class and since then, he barely spoke at all. 

He remembered this one who approached him one day, with a messy, floofy mane that rested on top of his head, who introduced himself as Mark and asked if he would like to be friends. Jack couldn’t help buy smile at the boy who was standing in front of him. No one even bothered to ask to be friends with him since all they did was laugh at the way he talked, which made Jack feel lonely until now.

He remembers when Mark asked if he wanted to sleep over his house one day and he instantly said yes in excitement. That night, they hung outside of Mark’s backyard and gaze at the stars until a pair of fireflies came into their view. Mark likes to call them flashlight flies. Mark sees them every night and he would catch one in a jar, but this was the first time Jack saw them and his mouth stood open as he was in awe.

Jack didn’t notice Mark get up and went back inside as he was mesmerized by the ‘flashlight flies’ dancing in the sky until Mark came back and caught one inside a jar in front of Jack’s view.

“I never seen one before,” Jack admitted, which prompted Mark to hand the trapped insect to him.

“You can keep him,” Mark said, which made Jack smile and they did this every weekend. Jack would come over for a sleepover and, at night, they would hang outside and admire the fireflies until Mark would catch one and hand it to Jack.

Of course, there was a better, more recent memory than that. it was when Mark took Jack to an empty field, to stargaze and watch the fireflies dance in the cool, evening sky, until Mark catches one and hands it too Jack, just like old times. But what made this memory special, as the other “flashlight flies” were flying around him, Jack placed his lips upon Mark’s as he wrap his arms around his neck after Mark asked him to be his future husband.


End file.
